Harry's Family
by KlaineDrarry21
Summary: On his fourteenth birthday Harry discovers that he is infact, technically speaking, two years older than his year mates. Not only that his mother was adopted and now he has six uncles and an aunt all of a similar age to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I hope you all like this story. This chapter may seem familiar as I had posted it before but I have now decided to go in a different direction. According to Harry Potter lexicon Molly and Arthur were born around 1950. It is said this was a guess as Bill was born in 70/71. However for the purpose of this story I am aging them just a few years so they will now be born in 1944.**

It was August 1st 1978 and in the Hogwarts hospital wing eighteen year old Lily Evans sat in her hospital bed cradling her new baby, mixed emotions playing on her face. The tiny boy was just five minutes old, having been born at 23:59 July 31st. He had a shot of jet black hair covering the top of his head and his eyes though blue for now would no doubt turn the same emerald green as his mother's.

"James what are we going to do? We're just eighteen we can't raise a baby" Lily said. "I know I said I could do this but now I don't think I can. Besides we aren't married yet and what would my parents say." James Potter climbed on the bed and put his arms round his girlfriend pulling her close. Placing his thumb on his son's delicate face he began to stroke the soft cheek.

"I know Lils and I must admit I agree. We are too young and not ready for this. But now he's here I don't believe I can give him up."

"Me neither" whispered Lily.

"If I might offer some assistance" said Albus Dumbledore as he walked into the infirmary. "I know of a spell which allows an unborn foetus to remain in a kind of statis. Effectively freezing or pausing the pregnancy. The mother then can carry on with her life as normal until such time she is ready to continue with said pregnancy." he explained.

"That's great sir" said James, standing up from the bed, "except he's already here."

"I don't see why that should be a problem" said Dumbledore dismissively.

"Has this spell been used on live infants before?" asked Lily.

"Well no. I must admit that this little one would be the first child to be charmed that has already been born" Dumbledore admitted.

"Can we discuss this later sir?" James asked.

"Of cause dear boy" Dumbledore replied before leaving the infirmary.

"What do you think Lils?" Asked James as he joined his exhausted girlfriend.

"I don't know James. I don't like that no one else has used this spell after their child was born. It just feels to risky."

"It's the perfect solution though. We wont be giving him up but we wont have to be parents right now. We'll just be putting him to sleep and we can wake him up when were ready" James replied.

"If you put it that way" said Lily.

"So were going to do this" asked. Lily nodded. "Yes" she replied, though she didn't sound too sure.

Later that day, after the two young parents had gotten some sleep, Lily bundled her young son up and her and James went to the headmaster's office. They told the headmaster that he could use the spell but they insisted on an experienced healer be present as a witness. They used the floo system to go to St Mungo's hospital where Albus joined them in a private room, along with a young healer, bringing with her a clear hospital crib.

"Right James, Lily this is healer Andrews. She graduated Hogwarts five years ago" Albus introduced. "She has agreed to bare witness and has given oath not to repeat a word about what has happened. The couple shook hands with the healer before Dumbledore decided to speak again. "Right then. Are we all ready?" he asked. The other three nodded and Dumbledore pulled out his wand. A sleeping charm fell over the child and he lay still in his mother's arms. A blue grey glow encased the infant before his tiny chest fell for the last time.

Lily and James panicked but were quickly reassured by the healer that he was fine. She and Albus left the room to give the young parents a moment. Lily kissed her sleeping son before placing him in the cot. James bent down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Goodnight Harrison James Potter.

Thirteen year old Harry Potter was tired he'd weeded the garden, mowed the lawn, washed the car and windows, painted the garden fence and the bench, moped up, swept up, dusted, hovered, organised the books and ornaments, polished, stripped and remade all the beds and cooked breakfast. He was on the verge of collapsing and had just finished preparing the lasagne and garlic bread for tonight's dinner. Harry placed a bowl of salad in the middle of the table before placing three mats and three sets of cutlery in front of the Dursley's usual seats.

Harry waited patiently for his family to finish eating before clearing the plates. His aunt had left two of the three slices of garlic bread on her plate, and since no one was around and the fact he hadn't eaten since the half slice of toast he'd been allowed to have yesurday he quickly devoured them before starting on the washing up. Twenty minutes later Harry trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom for his two minute shower, which as usual was cold because the Dursley's didn't want to waste hot water on him. After quickly changing into his pyjamas Harry flopped down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Harry woke with a jolt and looking over at the alarm clock saw it was only two in the morning. 'Happy birthday to me' thought Harry. It was then he realised what had woken him when he heard the tapping against his window. There were six owls outside trying to get into his room, each with a letter and or a parcel.

Harry recognised the tiny snowy owl as the one that Sirius had given Ron at the end of last school year, and quickly relieved him and the Weasley family owl, Errol, of their burden. The tiny bird flew around the room while his companion collapsed at the bottom of Hedwig's cage. Two official looking screech owls flew off as soon as their letters were removed. A barn owl dropped a letter from his beak before flying off again. Hedwig was last, allowing Harry to carefully remove the parcel from her before nipping affectionately at his fingers, then joining Errol in her cage.

No matter how excited he was to receive presents, Harry decided to save his gifts till morning and open the letters that had been delivered by the screech owls. Recognising one as his yearly school letter he placed that on top of the pile of things to wait till morning and opened the other letter.

The envelope was closed with the Gringotts seal. Harry carefully snapped it and pulled out two pieces of parchment. Unfolding them Harry read down the top sheet.

Dear Mr Potter

I have been requested by a member of our bank to send this letter to you should you come of age or find a new guardian should you become an orphan. We have been trying to send this letter to you for eight years but the owl always returns still carrying the letter. We believe it is due to the fact you are not with the right guardians that this is happening. We hope this letter has found you this time Mr Potter as we will no longer keep trying.

May your vaults fill with gold and your foe cower at your feet.

Harfang

(Head of the vaults of Potter,Black ,Malfoy,Prince and Tonks)

Curious Harry turned over the other piece of parchment.

My Darling Son

I am writing this watching you sleeping in your cot. Your wrapped in your blanket with your head laying on your bear. You are adorable when you sleep. Your dad and I could watch you for hours. But I digress.

I'm not sure if this will work but I need to try and tell you this as I fear we wont get the chance and it is vitally important. People believe you were born on July 31st 1980. This however is not true as you were actually born two years before on July 31st 1978. During my last year of school I hid my pregnancy from everyone except your father, Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey (the school Matron) and when you were born we had a spell placed upon you so you would be frozen in time.

Please don't hate us for this Harry. James and I were very young and foolish eighteen year olds, we still are though now twenty one, and we weren't ready to be parents. We loved you from the second we found out about you and truly believed that we were doing the right thing and when we were ready we could wake you up and be a family.

This however turned out not to be true. Dumbledore assured us that we could wake you at any time, whenever we were ready, but two years to the day, on what would have been your second birthday, Dumbledore came to us with you crying in his arms. He had heard a prophesy from someone claiming to be a seerer and believed it to be about you, so he took it upon himself to release you from the spell so it could be fulfilled. We later discovered that he had made that up but neither James nor myself have trusted Albus Dumbledore since the day he override our decision to wait until we were ready to raise you.

I also discovered I was adopted by the Evans family during the summer before my seventh year, but never had the chance to do anything about it. All I learmt was my mother's name was M Prewitt and she had younger brothers and I havn't found anythong on my Dad at all. Maybe it's because I was in the muggle world, records there are so hard to find.

I don't know what you know about Severus Snape but he is a good man. Dumbledore forced him to join the Deatheaters as a spy. I am sorry to admit that he may not as been easily swayed if we hadn't had such a falling out. He was my best friend growing up and I threw it away, over a comment made in anger no less, but I was a hurt and stubborn teenager. Despite our many differences it is my wish that you find Severus and make sure he knows I did love him and apologise.

Remus (Mooney) and Sirius (Padfoot) were besotted with you as soon as they meet you and you adored them both instantly. Though you were never truly fond of your dad's other friend Peter or Wormtail. You always tried to run away whenever he came over to our house.

I have to go now baby as tomorrow is Halloween and your dad insists we decorate the house. I looked up the aging spell and it is on the back of this parchment. It will restore you to your correct age. Remember find Severus and don't trust Dumbledore he will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants and will sacrifice everything for the so called greater good. I love you Harry. We both do.

All my love

Lily Potter née Evans

Harry wasn't all that shocked about what his mum had said about Dumbledore. Although he didn't show it, he hadn't trusted the man since first year when He and his best friends Ron and Hermione had be forced to protect the Philosopher's Stone from Voldermort, who at the time been hiding on the back of his teacher's head all year like a parasite. Dumbledore had apparently been away at the ministry yet he somehow knew where Harry was and was able to save him at the last moment.

He did wonder though about M Prewitt. This lady, whoever she is would be his grandmother. Harry wondered why she had put his mum up for adoption. Maybe she, like his own mother, had had the baby young and couldn't cope, or maybe, a voice in the back off Harry's head said, she simply didn't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the reviewer who thought I was putting all the blame of Severus' behaviour on Lily I wasn't. I was merely trying to suggest how she would feel about it. When your close to someone and you see them going down a dark path you can wind up blaming yourself. thinking you could have done something about it. As illogical as that feeling is it is still a normal reaction. One I believe Lily would have been feeling about Severus turning to the dark lord. Sorry this is shorter than last time I found this a bit hard to write but there is something. I took the liberty of borrowing a few of my favourite scenes but it shouldn't match totally. Enjoy**

That Friday Arthur, Ron, Fred and George Weasly arrived to pick up Harry for the rest of the summer, Ron and the twins had lots of plans includung a trip to the world cup. The only thing was the Dursley's received quite the surprise as the family had tried to use floo powder to get to Priviet Drive and got stuck in the chimney.

Eventually Arthur managed to get himself and his family free by blowing up the chimney breast. (and the surrounding wall.) Fred and George went upstairs to fetch Harry's trunk as they already knew where his 'bedroom' was. Lighting a fire in the exposed grate, Arthur sent his sons back to the Burrow. When Harry was about to step through the fire he heard Petunia scream and turned in time to see her dive at Dudley who appeared to be chocking on his own tongue.

Arriving at the Weasly's home Harry was introduced to the two eldest children Bill and Charlie. Fred and George were eager to hear whether Dudley had eaten the toffee they'd 'accidentally' dropped. Arthur arrived, followed by his wife and daughter, furious at the twins for doing something so dangerous and foolhardy, especially to a muggle.

"We didn't give it to him because he was a muggle" said Fred ndignently "No we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git" said George. "Isn't he Harry." Before Harry could answer Molly arived home with Ginny and one look at her husband told her something was wrong. Ginny, Ron and Harry snuck upstairs to Molly shouting at the twins.

Ron's room was just as Harry had remebered it from two years ago. Bright orange walls carpet walls, carpet, curtains and bedspread. With posters of Ron's favourite and sadly the worst quidditch team in the league The Chudley Cannons. The only diffrence is now there were three cots covering the minimal floor space. "Oh yeah Mum said coz Bill and Charlie are here for the summer Fred and George are in here and there in the twins room so Percy can have a room to himself" Ron explained before flopping on his bed and opening a choclate frog.

It wasn't long before Molly called Ron and Ginny to come set the table and sent them outside with the cutlery where they Bill and Charlie standing in the middle of the garden wands out and floating two tables in the air. They were making them race and bang into each other, much to the enjoyment of the twins who were supposed to be degnoming the garden. Ten minutes later Molly served a small feast topped of with homemade ice cream. It was the happiest Harry could remember being, his tummy full and laughs and good conversation with people he had come to care a great deal about, mostly about the Quidditch game the next day. Time went quickly that evening, the sun was setting and the fireflies were starting to appear before Molly ushered everyone to bed.

Early the next morning Molly woke the four boys and sent them downstairs before waking Hermione and Ginny. Arthur was already at the table double cheaking the tickets. Turning round he showed the group his oulfit. An old golfing jumper and jeans with a a thick belt.

After a breakfast of Molly's homemade porridge with berries, tea and orange juice Arthur lead Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins up a big hill where they met up with Amos (a college of Arthur's) and Cedric Diggory (a hufflepuff entering seventh year) The group of nine took hold of took hold of an old boot which Arthur explained to Harry and Hermione was called a portkey and was going to take them to where the match was being played.

They were met by a pair of wizards who were collecting portkeys and directing people to their assigned campsite. Everyone was happy to see the back of the Diggory's when they were forced to split up. the twins because they felt Cedric had cheated them out of a fair game last year and everyone else because Amos was a self involved arrogant idiot who liked the sound of his own voice

They quickly found their allotted area and Arthur wasted no time in putting up a their tent. Harry was delighted to learn that what appeared to be a small two man tent on the outside was actually a small flat, complete with four bedrooms, a bathroom, a living area and a working kitchen. "Ginny and Hermione are in here" Arthur said pointing to one of the bedrooms "Ron, Harry and the twins in here. Why don't you put our things down and relax. I'll be starting lunch in an hour just in time for Bill, Charlie and Percy to apperate over."

"Uncles Fabian and Gideon would have loved this" said Bill as he Charlie and Percy walked up to their family and stretched out on the field a few hours later. Percy sat in a lawn chair"Yeah hey Perce do you remember when they took you me and Bill camping?" asked Charlie while Arthur got Ron and the twins to pass round plates. "Since Mum was about to have the twins when they died and I wasn't even two no" replied Percy "Shame Perce said Bill biting into a sausage "coz I remember a little redhead with glasses pulling dandelions by the dozen because and I quote "Dems pwetty" and placing them in all our beds as a "pwezzants" causing a massive bedwetting crisis."

"Yes well" said Percy blushing. "I hadn't yet learnt the correlation between dandelions and needing to relieve oneself in the night" he added, trying to save face.

The game was great Arthur had managed to get tickets in the top box of stadium so you could see everything. Witches and Wizards with trays or carts had been apperating all round the campsite and now the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were all clutching two if not more souvenirs. All fourteen players played better than Harry had ever seen before and after a few hours the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum caught the snitch however due to a sensational lead Ireland won.

Climbing into the bunk below Ron's Harry pulled out his mother's letter. He had taken to reading her words just before falling asleep as a way of keeping her with him, though he still didn't know what to do about it. Reading the paragraph about his mothers family, how his grandmother had two brothers, he remembered the three older boys taking about two uncles and before he could stop himself he said. "Hey Ron"

"Yeah Harry" replied a tired voice muffled by blanket. "Who are your uncles Fabian and Gideon? You've never mentioned them before" Harry asked

"Mum's brothers twins died when she was aving ed n gorg"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait I had a bit of trouble with this chapter**

The finial weeks of summer flew by with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins flying round the yard, under the August sun, throwing transfigured balls at each other, occasionally joined by Bill and Charlie, while Hermione read in a chair in the first of September arived quickly and the four youngest Weasley's Harry and Hermione were now back at school. Molly had insisted on doing all their washing for them, so everything was clean , and she had even went to Diagon Alley and picked up new books and equipment for them.

Harry still didn't know what to do about M Prewit. He wondered if he should tell his friends but Hermione would turn it into a big research project and Ron would be supportive but wouldn't understand the need for a family Harry felt, coming from such a large one himself. Maybe he could write to Sirius or Professor Lupin. The first thing he decided to do was find a way to tell Professor Snape his mother's message.

He had been thinking about it since he had first read his mother's letter and had eventually decided that yes he would tell the potions master. He was cruel at times and singled out Harry unnecessarily but he also cared. He had saved Harry when Quirrilmort tried to kill him in his first ever quidditch match and had saved he, Ron and Hermione from a werewolf just a few months ago. He didn't know what happened to make hs Professor turn dark but instinct told him he had come back. His mother wouldn't like someone who was truly dark. He was sure of it.

"Hey mate you okay?" asked Ron, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah Ron I'm fine" Harry replied, picking up his goblet and taking a sip. "Well you just missed Dumbledore introduce our new defence teacher" said Hermione "and he said how we're having students from other schols come here this year for the Triwizard tournament." Hermione continued talking but Harry soon drowned her out again trying to come up with a plan to talk to Professor Snape.

As it happened Malfoy was the one that prompted Harry's talk with the dour man. One break, near the end of September Harry, Ron and Hermione were out by the lake, sitting under the beach tree, when Malfoy walked up to them Crabbe and Goyle at his sides as usual.

"Well hello Weasel, Potty, Granger and how are we this fine autumn day?" asked Mafoy, his voice indicating he actually had no interest whatsoever.

"None of your business Malfoy" snapped Ron

"Such manners Weasley" Draco said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "Anyway can't stop I need to find Professor Snape as I can't make tonight's office hours and I need him to check my work." Draco said importantly before heading off. Crabbe and Goyle two steps behind him.

"Urgh Malfoy he's so anoying if only we" Ron started but was cut off by Harry "What did he mean by offie hours anyway?"  
"Well traditionally all heads of house have severeal hours throughout the week where their students can go to them for help with homework or talk about various issues." Hermione explained. "Professor McGonagall holds hers Monday, Wednesday and Friday from dinner till curfew." Ron then insisted the subject be changed as lessons were starting again soon.

That night Harry went to the potion master's office, essay in hand. knocking on the door Harry held his breathe.

" Enter" Harry entered the office to find Snape at the desk clearly in the middle of marking.

"Sir I was wondering if you might look over my potion essay?" he asked suddenly nervous.

"My office hours are for Slytherins only Mr Potter" Snape replied.

"I know sir. It's just you are the only teacher here who understands potions. I can't take it to Professor McGonagall or anyone else sir.

"Very well Potter" Snape agreed and took the parchment. Five minutes later it was handed back covered in red ink. "You may work on these corrections in here. At least until I get another student."

"Sir was my mum good at potions?" Harry asked ten minutes later.  
"Why on earth would I know that? Snape replied.  
"Well you were best friends with my mother"

"Excuse me Potter"

"I said you were best friends with my mother"

"I fail to see what business it is of yours"

"She was my mother. I deserve to know about her."Snape sighed. The boy had a point after all.

"Fine yes we were best friends as children. and yes she was extremely gifted in potion making. I noticed you have the same potential if you remembered to study your text books" Harry smiled.  
"What is it Potter?" Snape asked irritated.  
"Nothing sir it's just nice to know something about mum. I've only ever been told about Dad. How he played Quiditch and made a gang with three of his dorm mates and was good at Transfiguration. But the only thing I know of mum was Flitwick mentioning she was good at charms backin first year." Harry explained before turning back to his work.

Before he knew it Severus Snape started telling their story "We grew up a few streets away from each other in the town of Cokeworth and meet in the park when we were nine. I knew instantly what she was and wasted non time in telling her she was a witch. initally she didn't beleive me. " he explained."I don't suppose anyone would" Harry said, having turned round when the teacher started speaking. Snape gave a half smile and continued. The parchment lay abbandoned on the table.

Over the next few weeks Harry made regular trips to the dungeons and found himself looking forward to his talks with his teacher. Tonight though, tonight he needed to tell his teacher about the letter from his mother and who knows maybe Professor Snape can help him with the mystery of M Prewitt "Sir?" Harry asked later that night. "Yes Mr Potter " Snape replied looking up from his pile of marking "Um I during the summer I received a letter"

"A letter"

"Yes sir. It was from my mother and well among other things she says she forgives you, sends her own apologies and well ur her love"

"May I see this letter Mr Potter?" Snape asked and Harry obediently handed over the parchment. Naturally after reading the Professor had a few questions"You were actually born two years before everyone believes you to have been?" Snape asked more than slightly confused at the initial confession.

"Apparently so Sir. Mum and Dad weren't ready to be parents at eighteen." Snape just nodded "And have you tried this counter curse?" Snape asked. "No Sir I don't wish to use it, at least not yet" Harry replied.

"Not yet?"

"Well there may come a time that being older will benefit me. Right now the only benefit is entering the tournament and I don't want to do that." Two weeks ago Snape wouldn't have believed that, would have thought him a glory seeker but now after really getting to know his best friends son he could see the sincerity in Harry's eyes and believed him.


End file.
